


Shadow League

by Fastest_Girl_Alive



Series: Shadow League [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Minor accounts of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/Fastest_Girl_Alive
Summary: Young Crystal Peterson acquired superpowers and intends to use them to recruit her own superhero team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Barry Allen, Kara Zor-El, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Harrison Wells, Roy Bivolo, Mark Mardon, and Shawna Baez are owned by the CW and Warner Brothers. Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Peter Parker, Tony Stark, and Natasha Romonov are owned by Marvel Comics.
> 
> Also, this story I wrote in a Google Doc, so it's broken up into tiny chapters within one big chapter.
> 
> Double also, I wrote this to take place during Flash season 1. (Sorry, long time ago)

Prologue

Crystal Peterson was leaving school. She was running at her usual speed, about 1,400 miles per hour. Then she stopped. She had an idea. She had these amazing powers; why not use them to her advantage? She could get payback on Nick and Oliver. She could rule the city, maybe even the world someday. But she would need help.

She heard shouting from a few blocks away. She sped over there to see a fight raging out between the Avengers and some sort of alien monster. She didn't know much about the Avengers, but she had heard a lot about them at school.

Crystal watched as Hawkeye, an archer, shot an arrow at the monster’s leg, encasing its leg in ice. Her mouth fell open as she realized that he was the kind of hero that could help her.

After the fight ceased, Crystal waited in an alleyway until Hawkeye walked past.

“Hey!” She called out to him. He gave her a confused look.

She ran up to him at human speed. “Are you Hawkeye?”

“Um…yes, why?”

“Could I get a selfie with you?” Crystal pulled out her phone.

“Sure!”

Crystal snapped a photo. “Thanks!”

“No problem.” Hawkeye answered. He tried to walk away, but realized he couldn't.

“What the…” Hawkeye looked at Crystal. She was smiling brightly.

“I need your help.” She told him.

“And why would I help you? You're just a kid.”

“Yes, I am just a kid. But I can do this.”

Hawkeye screamed in pain. It felt as if a lightning bolt had surged through his body.

“Now will you help me?” Crystal asked, with the biggest smile she could muster.

“No way! I wouldn't help you before you sent lightning through my body, why would I help you now?”

“Then I’ll have to make you.” Crystal grinned evilly. She snapped her fingers. Hawkeye’s eyes glowed bright purple, signaling that Crystal’s powers had ahold of his mind.

“Well, now.” Crystal thought to herself. “If I’m going to be a super villain, I’ll need a name…”

“Hey Shadow Girl!”

Crystal heard the jeers of Nick King and Oliver Riley from across the street.

“That’s it!” She said. “Shadow.”

She walked across the street. “Hey boys! I need your help.”

Chapter One

Captain America rode his motorcycle down the road. It was late at night. He turned into a narrow alleyway

“Hello Captain.”

Captain America screeched his motorcycle to a stop. He spotted the shape of a young girl in the shadows.

“Show yourself!” he commanded, hopping off the motorcycle.

The girl stepped out of the shadows, her dark eyes gleaming. She looked about eleven or twelve. She had deep purple hair that was cut short and covered her right eye. She wore a black jumpsuit with a purple belt and matching boots.

“Who are you?” Captain America questioned.

“I am Shadow.” And as soon as she said that, she disappeared.

“What? Where did she go?” Captain whirled around to find Shadow staring at him.

“I think it's time for you to meet my friend.” Shadow sneered. “Though I believe you two have met before.”

“Captain?” Captain America followed the voice and saw Hawkeye, holding his bow out in front of him, with an arrow pointed towards Captain’s chest.

“Hawkeye! What are you doing?” Captain angrily shouted.

“It's not my fault! It's the girl! She's manipulating me! RUN!”

“Not so fast.” Captain America realized that he could no longer move. Shadow appeared next to Hawkeye. “You know what I do to agents who disobey me, don’t you?”

Hawkeye collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain. Shadow picked up his fallen bow and arrow and shot straight at Cap’s arm. The electric arrow electrocuted Captain America, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

“Get them..” Shadow commanded with a snap of her fingers. Two boys appeared. Both looked about Shadow’s age, and were wearing the same sort of jumpsuit. The only difference were their piercing electric purple eyes.

Each boy grabbed a fallen hero and dragged them away.

Chapter Two

Hawkeye woke up in what looked like a containment chamber. He tried to get up, only to find that he was bound tightly to the chair he was sitting in.

“I see you're awake.” Shadow appeared in front of him.

“You.” he growled.

“Yes, me.” she sneered. “You disappointed me, Hawkeye.”

“Why should I care?”

“Because I can do this.” She smiled evilly.

Hawkeye felt a burning pain in his stomach. He shouted angrily.

Suddenly the pain stopped. Hawkeye glared at Shadow. “Listen. I want to make a deal.”

“Okay, I'm listening.”

“You answer all of my questions about you honestly, and I’ll agree to do whatever you ask of me.” Hawkeye took a huge risk with this deal. With that authority, Shadow could force him to kill people he loves, or even himself.

“Deal. Ask away.” Shadow agreed.

“Who are you?”

“I'm Shadow. That was a stupid question.”

“No, I mean who are you really?”

“My name is Crystal Peterson.” Shadow said.

“What are your powers?”

“You know about the mental manipulation. Anything else?” Shadow rolled her eyes.

“What's your background?”

“I’m an orphan who was teased in school. Is that all?” Shadow was getting very irritated.

“Yes.” Hawkeye answered.

Shadow smiled. “Brace yourself.”

Hawkeye shouted in pain. An electric shock went through his body.

“Oops.” Shadow giggled. “I forgot to remind you that I can inflict pain.”

Chapter Three

Captain America woke up on a hard metal floor. He sat up quickly, noticing a burning pain in his arm where he’d been shot with the arrow.

He could see the silhouettes of two boys in the distance.

“Hello?” he called. “Could you help me?”

Both boys turned around, revealing their bright purple eyes.

“He’s awake.” one murmured. For a split second, his eyes flashed blue.

“Yeah.” The other boy mumbled. His eyes flashed brown.

“You two okay?” Captain America stood up. “Did Shadow throw you down here too?”

“Shadow.” The first boy growled. His eyes flashed back to blue. “She is evil…aah!” He gripped his head, as if he had a headache. He opened his eyes, showing that they had returned to their purple color.

“Who are you people?” Captain America was very confused.

“I’m Oliver.” growled the first boy.

“Nick.” grumbled the second.

“Why are you down here?”

“We're the guards.” Oliver said angrily. “We're here to keep you from getting out.”

“Do either of you know Shadow’s secrets?”

“No. And even if we did, we wouldn't tell you!”

“Good news for you. I already know Shadow’s secrets. My friend Hawkeye was clever enough to record Shadow confessing mostly everything. And I’ll share it with you, if you let me go.”

Oliver and Nick looked at each other. They looked back at Captain America, their eyes brown and blue. “Deal.”

Chapter Four

Shadow grinned. She had finally figured out the secret to cross between universes. This universe was boring. She wanted more heroes. But these “more heroes” were in other universes. All she had to do was run fast enough to open herself a portal. She looked at the empty stretch of road ahead of her. She started running. She was a black and purple blur. Suddenly, a bright blue portal opened. She ran right through it.

•••

Shadow appeared on another road. All of a sudden, she was blown back by a bright red blur, followed by yellow lightning. She landed on the pavement behind her. She grimaced, and dashed after the blur. It was fast, but she was faster. She stopped in front of it. 

The blur stopped, revealed that in was a man in a red costume. “Who the heck are you?” he questioned.

“Shadow.” She smiled. “You?”

“People call me the Flash.” The man answered.

“Good.” She pulled a out a shooter loaded with a tranquilizer dart. She fired straight at the Flash’s chest.

“What was that…for…” The Flash collapsed to the ground.

“Cool. A man almost as fast as me. That's going to be helpful.” She grabbed his arm and sprinted away to reopen the portal.

Chapter Five

“What…what happened?” The Flash sat up. As he did, he hit his head off the glass that was in front of him. Shadow stood on the other side of the glass.

“Why did you put me in here?!” he shouted, pounding on the glass.

“Because I wanted to observe you.”

“What have you observed?” Flash asked sarcastically.

“Well, I removed your mask while you were knocked out and matched you to a man named Barry Allen. Know him?” Shadow laughed. “I also examined your speed. You're almost as fast as me.”

“Almost?” Barry was not happy.

“Yes, almost. I’ll race you if you want proof.”

“Fine. But we can't race unless you get me out of here.” 

“I know that.” Shadow grimaced. She clicked a button on the console behind her. The glass opened up to reveal a doorway. 

Barry ran through. He immediately attempted to escape, but realized that he couldn't move.

“You'll learn that I don't like people who try to run from me.” Shadow grinned.

Barry began to walk forward. Only, he wasn't walking forward. It was as if someone else was controlling his body.

“Not only do I not like you trying to escape, I can prevent it myself.” Shadow laughed.

Once Barry finally regained control of his body, they were in front of a long stretch of empty road.

“Ready…” said Shadow, “set…GO!”

They took off, as black and red blurs. As they ran, Barry realized that Shadow was right. She was faster! He tried to speed up, but Shadow still plummeted ahead.

Shadow came to a stop. Barry did the same.

“Beat you.” Shadow smiled. “Let's get you back to your cell.”

A second later, that's exactly where he was.

Chapter Six

“Listen.” Captain America told Nick and Oliver. “Shadow has been controlling your minds to do what she wants. Do you remember any of that?”

“Creepily enough, yeah.” Oliver answered.

“Do you have any idea why Shadow would control your minds?”

“Actually,” mumbled Nick, with a look of guilt on his face, “yes. Oliver and I made fun of her in school.”

“We were all in a gifted class together.” said Oliver. “Crystal—you know her as Shadow—was always super shy. We were actually the ones who gave her the idea for the name Shadow. We always called her Shadow Girl and teased her for hiding in the background.”

“Then, one day, she actually talked back to us. She told us that someday she’d be the one laughing at us. That we’d be begging for mercy.” Nick rolled his eyes.

“Now we know that what she said is slightly true.” Oliver confessed. “We aren't really begging for mercy, but that's sort of what's going on.”

“We need to beat Shadow. But we'll need some help.” Captain America told them. “Is there anyone else here who can help?”

“Well, your friend Hawkeye is already taken. Shadow’s got him. But I hear there’s a new guy who can run almost as fast as her.” Oliver smiled.

Chapter Seven

Shadow dashed through another portal. She loved crossing between universes. 

This time, she ended up in an empty field. She looked around, confused. These portals were supposed to take her exactly where another hero was.

All of a sudden, she heard a loud CRACK from overhead. She looked up to see a flying girl.

“Ooh, a girl who can fly. Awesome!” Shadow was very excited.

The girl began to descend, so Shadow made herself invisible.

“Hello.” Shadow reappeared in front of the girl.

“Oh my gosh, you scared me!” The flying girl freaked out.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I have a habit of sneaking up on people. My name is Shadow.” She held out her hand.

“Supergirl.” They shook hands.

“Ever traveled between universes before?” Shadow asked.

“No, actually.”

“Well, today's your lucky day.” Shadow grabbed Supergirl’s arm, and dashed away fast enough to reopen her portal.

•••

“Meet your new roommate!” Shadow said with a smile as she tossed Supergirl into Flash’s containment cell.

“Kara?” Flash and Supergirl had met before and had become friends.

“Hey, um…” Supergirl wasn't quite sure if she was allowed to call him by his real name.

“She knocked me out and took my mask off. She knows.” Flash said angrily, glaring at Shadow.

“So your name is Kara?” Shadow had apparently been listening closely. “Let's look that up.” Shadow tapped a few buttons on her console. “Is Kara Danvers correct?”

“Maybe.” Kara said, gritting her teeth.

“I’d like you two to meet my friend.” Shadow gestured to a figure standing in the corner of the room. “His name is Hawkeye. He is a skilled archer and is armed with freeze and Kryptonite arrows if either of you manage to escape while I'm not here. Which I doubt.” Shadow laughed. “Your containment cell is designed to withstand laser-vision, freeze breath, super strength, super-speed friction, super-speed phasing, and a few other things in case you get a third roommate.”

Kara struggled to find a loophole. She looked up at the impossibly high ceiling. It gave her an idea. “What about the ceiling? He can run up walls and I can fly.”

“Well, first of all, Barry can't run up walls without a good running start, correct?” She looked at Barry.

No answer.

Shadow huffed. “I know the answer is yes anyway. Secondly, the ceiling is made from steel containing bits of Kryptonite, so if you even touch the ceiling, you would crash back down. It is also made of the same reinforced materials as the glass.”

“Oh.” Kara was disappointed. “What about the floor?”

“Made from the same reinforced materials as the glass and ceiling. Have fun!” Shadow waved, as she dashed out of the room.

Chapter Eight

“So she got you too?” Barry asked Kara.

“Yeah. This is what happens when you underestimate people.”

“Oh dang it, my comms don't work.” Barry said. “But wait…” He pulled out his phone. 

“Does that even work?” Kara asked, confused.

“Actually, it should. Cisco installed something so that my phone would work in alternate universes.” Barry attempted to call S. T. A. R. Labs. It worked! He immediately turned the phone on speaker phone so Kara could hear.

“Barry? Where on earth are you?” Caitlin Snow’s voice was heard on the other end.

“Not on our earth.” He answered.

“What do you mean, ‘not on our earth’? Did you reopen a multiverse portal?”

“I didn't do anything. Some girl who apparently is faster than me knocked me out and brought me here. She got Kara too.”

“How is this girl faster than you?” Cisco Ramon said.

“No idea. Who else is there?”

“Me, Caitlin, Joe, and Dr. Wells.” Cisco answered.

“Hey guys.” Barry said, smiling. 

“Hi Barry’s friends!” Kara said.

“Is that Kara?” Cisco asked, bewildered. “Supergirl? Oh my gosh, I have so many questions for you…”

“Cisco…” Barry started.

“Were you born with your powers, or was there something like the particle accelerator explosion in your universe?”

“Cisco.”

“So you have laser-vision and freeze breath and you can fly?!”

“CISCO!”

“Sorry.”

“To answer your questions, I was born with my powers and yes, I have laser-vision and freeze breath and I can fly and I also have super-strength and x-ray vision.”

“Super-strength and x-ray vision? Barry didn't mention anything about super-strength or x-ray vision.”

“Whoops.” Barry gave an apologetic smile to Kara.

“Barry, who is this girl who's faster than you?” Dr. Wells asked.

“She calls herself Shadow.”

“That's not her real name.” Hawkeye, who’d been standing next to the cell, said.

“Who's that?” Dr. Wells questioned.

“The guard. His name is Hawkeye. He’s like the Arrow of this universe.” Barry told him.

“He also works for Shadow.” Kara specified.

“That's not her name.” Hawkeye repeated. He glared at them, his purple eyes flashing blue. “Her name is Crystal Peterson. She told me.”

“Um…okay…” Kara muttered, not sure what to expect about this new information.

All of a sudden, Barry and Kara heard the alarm at S. T. A. R. Labs. 

“What’s going on?” Barry asked.

“Security breach. Someone in the pipeline. They're trying to break out the metahumans.”

Chapter Nine

“Why, hello.” Shadow said to the man behind the glass. She had crossed between universes again, and ended up underground somewhere. She also happened to find a mini prison full of super-humans.

“Who are you?” The man asked.

“Shadow. I'm here to break you and your friends out. Who might you be?”

“My name is Hannibal Bates.”

“And what do you do?” Shadow inquired, wondering if he would be useful.

“Shape-shift. But I have to touch the person first. And remember them if I want to do it again.”

“Ooh, cool. Well then, you're free to go.”

“Stop right there.”

Shadow whirled around to find a man pointing a tranquilizer gun at her.

“Who might you be?” Shadow asked with a smile.

“Why do you want to know?” The man answered, keeping a neutral expression on his face.

“Because I can do this.”

The man doubled over in pain. He fell to the ground, dropping his shooter, which slid over to Shadow. She picked it up, and tossed it to the side.

“Not so heroic now, are you?” Shadow smirked. “Now who are you?”

“I’m…Cisco. Cisco Ramon.”

“Well, Cisco. You might want to warn your friends that some criminals got out.” She gestured behind her, revealing each and every one of the metahumans that had been in the pipeline, including Hannibal Bates, Roy G. Bivolo, who could override people's aggression for one another, Mark Mardon, who could control the weather, and Shawna Baez, who could teleport anywhere that she could see.

Cisco lay there, speechless.

“Oh wait. You can't communicate with your friends if you're not here.” She pulled out her tranquilizer shooter and fired at Cisco’s leg.

“Listen up, everyone. Try to keep up. If you don't make it through my portal, back into the pipeline with you.”

Shadow was able to grab the unconscious Cisco. Shadow took off, reopening her portal. None of the metahumans were able to follow.

Chapter Ten

“Dr. Wells? What is going on?” Barry asked frantically.

“Someone broke into the pipeline and got away with Cisco. But they left all of the metahumans there. Caitlin and I are trying to round them up before they escape.”

“I’m back!” came Shadow’s voice.

“Dr. Wells, I need to go.” Barry quickly said, hanging up and hiding his phone.

“Hello again. I brought you two a friend. He doesn't do much, but at least you’ve got someone else to talk to.” Holding Barry and Kara still, much to Kara’s discontent, she tossed Cisco into the cell.

“Cisco?!” Barry was very confused. Then it hit him. Shadow was the one who broke into S. T. A. R. Labs. 

“Oh, you know each other?” Shadow seemed surprised. “Well, that makes life easier, doesn't it?” She cackled and walked away.

“Cisco, are you okay?” Barry asked.

“Uh, yeah. My head doesn't feel so good, but other than that, I'm fine.”

“Nice to meet you face-to-face, Cisco.” Kara said, holding out her hand.

“So you're Kara. Supergirl.” Cisco said. “Wow, you're even prettier in real life.”

Kara laughed. “Why, thank you.”

“Have either of you found a way out yet?”

“No.” Barry answered. “Glass, ceiling, and floors are made with materials that our powers can't destroy.”

“The ceiling isn't really a problem though. Barry can't get up to it, and if I touch it, I come crashing back down.” Kara explained.

“Why do you come crashing back down?” Cisco asked.

“Kryptonite.” Barry and Kara both answered.

“Oh.”

•••

“Well, well, well. It looks like somebody got past my guards.” Shadow sneered.

“Actually, they helped me.” Captain America said defiantly.

“Oh really?” Shadow smiled. “Where are those boys anyway?”

“We're right behind you.” Oliver said.

“Hello boys.” Shadow turned around. “It's nice to see you again.”

“Sure…” growled Nick.

“Not the smartest thing to say.” Shadow grinned. She snapped her fingers and Nick’s eyes immediately glowed bright purple. Cap and Oliver panicked.

“So, Shadow. I have something to say.” Oliver said.

“Yes?”

“Um…I’m sorry. For everything I said to make you feel bad.”

“It's a bit too late for ‘sorry’.” Shadow growled.

Oliver’s eyes turned purple.

“So, Captain America. Any last words?” Shadow smirked.

Captain remained silent.

“Nothing? Okay.”

Captain America’s eyes turned the same color as Nick’s and Oliver’s.

“That's four guards! Great!” Shadow was very happy. “Well, Captain, you may join Hawkeye. Boys, come with me. We’ve got a spider to catch.”

Chapter Eleven

Shadow sped through the streets of New York City. These streets she knew. They were her home. But she had to find a specific house.

“There.” She thought aloud. She stopped in front of the house she’d been looking for. She walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

A teenage boy answered. “Um…who are you?”

“My name is Crystal Peterson. Are you Peter Parker?”

“Yes, actually.” Peter smiled. “Come in.” He led Shadow into his living room, closing the door.

“So why are you here?”

“I’ve come to ask you a few questions about Spider-Man. Do you know anything about him? Maybe…who he really is?”

The smile on Peter’s face vanished, replaced by a look of panic. “Uh…Spider-Man? Oh, um…no I don't know a whole lot…”

“Good news for you! I believe I know who he is!”

Peter got even more panicked. “Well, who is he?”

“Surprisingly, all of my evidence points to you!”

“Really?” Peter started to laugh nervously. “I’m not Spider-Man…”

Shadow sped through his house, finding the Spider-Man costume. “Then why do you have this?”

“How did you…”

“Ugg…this is boring.” Shadow rolled her eyes. “First of all, I’m a super-human. Second, I know you're Spider-Man. Third, you have a terrible poker face.”

“Okay…so…now what?”

“Now I shoot you!” Peter’s Spider-Sense went off, two seconds later realizing that he had a tranquilizer dart stuck in his arm.

Chapter Twelve

“Hey new guy! Let us out!” Barry shouted at Captain America, banging on the glass.

“He's not going to listen, Barry.” Kara told him.

“That’s not going to stop him from trying.” Cisco explained. “Believe me, I know.”

“Hello friends!” Shadow cried as she dashed into the room, dragging an unconscious teenage boy behind her.

“Who is that?” Cisco asked.

“This is Peter Parker. He can climb walls and shoot webs from his wrists. He’s going in the basement.” Shadow dashed away and returned with no Peter.

“Captain, Hawkeye, I believe it is time to let our guests out.”

“Guests?! You threw us in a super-proof jail cell and you call us GUESTS?!” Barry freaked out.

“I could always not let you out…” Shadow taunted.

Barry’s mood immediately changed. “No, please, please, PLEASE let us out!”

“That’s what I thought.” Shadow smirked. She tapped her console, and a doorway opened up in the cell.

Barry, Kara, and Cisco all tried to run away, especially Barry, who actually got out the doorway, but all three failed. Shadow held them back, and pulled Barry back into the room.

Shadow laughed. “You're not getting away that easily. I actually need your help.”

“With what?” Kara retorted.

“I'm trying to assemble my own superhero team. I would be honored if you agreed to join.”

“We would never join you!” Cisco told her.

“Oh.” Shadow wrinkle her nose. “I forgot about you.”

Cisco huffed.

“You can be the new guard in the basement.” Shadow smiled as she snapped her fingers. Cisco’s eyes glowed purple as he disappeared through the doorway.

Kara and Barry opened their mouths in shock.

“How…how can you do that?” Barry stuttered.

“I just can.” Shadow said smugly. “So, will you willingly join my team or will I have to force you?”

“As normal Cisco said, we will never join you!”

“Oh well. Who’s first?” Shadow smiled. “How about…Barry?”

Barry’s eyes went wide.

“Welcome to the team.” Shadow snapped her fingers. Barry’s eyes glowed purple, as Cisco’s did. 

“Barry!” Kara cried. She shook him hard. Nothing happened.

“Why don't you get into your new costume?” Shadow was very pleased with herself.

Barry dashed out of the room, somehow knew exactly where he was going, and returned wearing a black version of his suit with a purple lightning bolt.

“The Flash just isn't going to cut it.” Shadow said. “Maybe…Shadowbolt.”

“Sounds good.” Barry said in a monotone voice.

Kara was instantly reminded of the blank stares and monotone voices of the Myriad effect.

“Your turn, Kara.” Shadow had an evil grin on her face. 

Kara was terrified.

Shadow snapped her fingers. A minute later, purple-eyed Kara sped out of the room and came back dressed in her new costume: a black and purple version of her usual one.

“You will be…let's see…Thundercloud.” 

Kara approved of her new name.

“Shadowbolt and Thundercloud. I’ve got myself a pretty good team! And soon, I’ll have the spider too!” Shadow looked back at her new teammates. Both gave her menacing purple glares.

“This is going to be fun.” Shadow smirked.

Chapter Thirteen

“Who do you people think you are?” Peter shouted. “Let me go!” His hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were tied to the chair he was sitting in.

“Shadow told me to stay down here and not to let you leave.” The guard said in a monotone voice.

“Well then, who are you?”

“My name is Cisco.”

“Well, Cisco, why don't you let me go?”

“Because Shadow told me not to let you leave.”

“And why do you do everything Shadow tells you?”

“Because I work for her. I do exactly what Shadow wants, and I stay alive and unharmed.”

Peter was officially terrified. “A-alive?”

“Yes. Shadow will dispose of the ones not loyal to her.”

“Cisco.” Cisco turned around to see Shadowbolt. “Shadow wants to see the prisoner.”

Cisco immediately untied Peter. But before Peter even had the chance to run away, Shadowbolt grabbed him and disappeared.

•••

“Welcome, Peter.” Shadow said to her prisoner. His wrists and ankles were tied to the chair he was sitting in.

“Who the heck do you think you are?” Peter shouted at her.

“I am Shadow. I am your captor. And I am also the fastest person alive.” Shadow smiled.

“What about him?” Peter asked, gesturing toward Shadowbolt. “He seemed pretty fast.”

“First of all, I’m faster. Second, he’s not even from this universe.” Shadow explained.

Peter’s mouth fell open. “Wait…what? He’s from another universe?”

“Yes I am.” Shadowbolt said.

“Shadowbolt used to be The Fastest Man Alive. Turns out there's a Fastest _Girl_ Alive who’s faster.” Shadow laughed.

“What do want with me?” Peter asked, still struggling against his bindings.

“I want another hero for my team. I have Shadowbolt,” she gestured to Shadowbolt, “and I have Thundercloud who you haven't met yet. And now I want you.”

“Well, I say no.”

“Well, Shadowbolt is going to tell you some important information about himself and me. But first…” Shadow proceeded to tie Shadowbolt’s wrists to another chair. He didn't seem to mind.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Shadow grinned. She dashed out of the room, the door closing and locking behind her.

Chapter Fourteen

All of a sudden, Shadowbolt’s eyes turned from bright purple to hazel. He freaked out.

“What the hell?!” He looked around frantically, as if he had a totally different personality than he had minutes before. He seemed to just realized that he was tied to a chair as well.

“Who are you?” He asked Peter, with a look of disgust.

“Um…I’m Peter Parker.”

“Barry Allen.” Shadowbolt said quickly. He vibrated his wrists and somehow got his hands untied. “Do you have any idea how I got down here?”

“Er…you just were down here when I woke up. You and Shadow.”

“Shadow!” Shadowbolt—Barry—said defiantly, as if he had an amazing discovery. “She took over my mind and I blacked out. No wonder I don't remember anything!"

“Could you untie me?”

“Oh. Sorry. Sure.” Barry quickly untied Peter’s hands and ankles.

“So, what do you mean Shadow took over your mind?” Peter asked, confused.

“She has some sort of mental manipulation. She also can run really fast, faster than me even.”

“She explained that very thoroughly.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Shadow also said that you were from another universe?”

“Yes. If you can run as fast as Shadow and I can, you can open breaches between worlds. I usually can't do it back-to-back or it will drain my speed, but since Shadow is faster, I'm guessing that’s why she is opening portals so quickly.”

“Were you a superhero before Shadow took over your mind?”

“Yes, actually. At least in my world. Speaking of which, what on earth am I wearing and where is my real suit?”

“It's our suit.” A voice said from the back of the room. Cisco walked out of the shadows, his eyes flashing brown and purple.

“Cisco!” Barry exclaimed. He walked up to his friend.

“Hello Shadowbolt.” Purple-eyed Cisco answered, monotonous.

“Who is Shadowbolt?”

“He means you.” Peter explained. “Shadow gave you a new name. In my opinion, it sucks.”

“May I talk to real Cisco?” Barry asked.

“I am real Cisco.”

“No, I mean brown-eyed Cisco.”

“I don't believe I know anyone else named Cisco who has brown eyes.”

“What did Shadow do to you?” Barry said, angry now. He grabbed his friend’s shoulders and shook him hard. It seemed to have a small effect.

“Barry?” Cisco asked. His eyes had returned to brown.

“Cisco, we need to get out of here. Quickly. Do you have a key for that door?” Barry pointed to the door that Shadow had locked.

“N-no.” Cisco stammered, clearly trying to remember what had happened while Shadow had control of his mind. “No, I don't think so.”

“Dang it.” Barry muttered. “Maybe I can open it.”

Barry went up to the door and using his speed, jiggled the handle. The door opened. But, someone was standing on the other side.

“Hello again, Barry.” Shadow smiled. “Or should I say,” she snapped her fingers, “Shadowbolt.”

Barry turned around, his eyes gleaming purple.

Cisco’s eyes flashed for a few seconds, before returning to purple.

“Oh crap.” Peter said.

Chapter Fifteen

“Hey Widow, do you know where Cap is? He’s been missing for the past few days. And we never did find Hawkeye either.” Tony Stark said.

“No, I haven't heard from either of them,” Black Widow answered.

“They haven't answered their comms, but I could always track their comms and find out where they are.” Tony pulled up his tracking screen and found the two dots marked “Captain” and “Hawkeye”.

“They're in some sort of underground facility just outside the city. I’m going to go take a look.” Stark told Widow.

•••

“Cap? Hawkeye? Are you here?” Stark had found his way into Shadow’s lab.

“Help!” He heard a voice from inside the facility. “Somebody help!”

“Cap? Hawkeye? Is that you?”

“No, it's—ow!—Peter! Peter Parker! Please help me!”

“I’m coming!” Stark hurried through the lab, following Peter’s cries for help.

He finally found the source of the shouts. It was some sort of room locked on the outside. He quickly unlocked it, and burst inside.

Peter was being attacked by a man dressed in black. The man must have heard the door open, because he pinned Peter on the ground and looked up at Tony.

“Who are you?” The man asked in a monotone. His eyes were glowing purple.

“I am Tony Stark and I demand you let that boy go.”

The man stood up, letting Peter scramble up from the ground and out the door.

“I am Shadowbolt. I work for Shadow. She doesn't like visitors.” The man said.

“Um…okay.” Tony said. “Where is this ‘Shadow’?”

“Right here.” Tony whirled around to see Shadow standing behind him.

“You-You're a kid!” Tony said, bewildered.

“Very good observational skills, Mr. Stark, I am a kid. Follow me. Your friends have been asking to see you.”

“Okay.” Stark followed Shadow through the lab, and they ended up in front of Shadow’s computer console.

“Could you do me a favor, Mr. Stark? I have heard that you are very good with technology. Could you maybe grant my computer access to Avengers Tower?”

“Okay, is this some sort of sick joke? I am not giving a kid access to Avengers Tower.”

“Let me rephrase that.” Shadow sneered. She snapped her fingers. “Grant me access to Avengers Tower.”

Stark’s eyes glowed purple as he typed away at the console. After about 5 minutes, he looked up at Shadow and said, “There. You now have access to everything in and about Avengers Tower.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. You may join your friends.”

Chapter Sixteen

“Ow!” Barry screamed. He had regained control of his mind again, but he was back in his cell. Kara had just slapped him in the face. “What was that for?”

“You disobeyed orders. Shadow told me to carry out your punishment.” Kara said, her purple eyes gleaming. “This is just the beginning.”

“What orders? OW!!” Barry had just gotten a super-strength punch in the gut.

“Shadow’s orders. You let the prisoner escape. He is now missing.” Kara gave Barry another super-strength punch in the gut.

“Kara! Your mind is still being controlled by Shadow. Fight it!”

Kara’s eyes flashed blue. “Barry, I’m trying! I’m so sorry…”

“It's not your fault. It's Shadow’s. Keep trying to fight it.”

Kara’s eyes flickered back to purple. Barry had an idea.

“Kara, forgive me for this.” He grabbed her arm and sent a lightning bolt through her body.

Kara screamed and collapsed to the ground.

“Kara! Are you okay?” Barry knelt down beside Kara. “I am so sorry that I had to do that.”

“I’m okay.” Kara muttered. She looked up at Barry with blue eyes.

“Oh, thank goodness.” Barry said. “We need to get out of here.”

“Remember? We can't.”

“But we could always try to get the guard on our side.” He pointed to purple-eyed Cisco, who was their guard at the moment.

“Hey Cisco!” Kara called.

“Yes, Thundercloud?” Cisco turned around.

“What?” Kara was confused. “Who is Thundercloud?”

“You. You are Thundercloud, and he is Shadowbolt.”

“Since when?” Kara retorted.

“Since Shadow.”

“Grr…” Kara growled. “I am starting to really hate that girl.”

“Let me try.” Barry told Kara. “Cisco, please. Come back to us. Don't let Shadow control your mind. Fight it!”

“Barry…” Cisco’s eyes were flashing. “I’m…trying…”

“Come on, Cisco!” Barry said.

“Ahh!!” Cisco screamed, holding his head. “She's…too…strong…”

“But you are stronger! Fight it!”

Cisco stopped moving for a second.

“Cisco? You okay?”

“Yeah.” Cisco looked at Barry and Kara with brown eyes. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Could you let us out?”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Cisco pressed a few buttons on Shadow’s console, and the door opened up in the glass again.

Barry and Kara stepped out.

“Thanks Cisco.” Kara smiled.

“Um…anytime.” Cisco gave an awkward smile back.

Chapter Seventeen

“I searched the entire facility. She's not here.” Barry told Kara and Cisco.

“Where could she be?” Kara wondered aloud.

“No idea.” Cisco said. “She could be anywhere.”

“Or I could be right behind you.”

All three turned around to see Shadow standing there.

“Hello!” She said. “I heard you were looking for me.”

•••

“Ow, my head.” Captain America sat up.

“Cap? You okay?” Hawkeye’s voice was heard from across the room.

“Yeah, I think so. You?”

“I’m okay. Where's Tony?”

“Over here!” Tony called. They all were in a large, pitch-black room.

“We need to get out of here.” Cap said. He started feeling around forma door handle, and found one.

“Found a door!” He called. He tried to open it. “But it's locked.”

He banged on the door. “Is anybody there? Open the door!”

•••

“I see you’ve regained control of your minds again.” Shadow sneered.

“Let’s get out of here.” Barry said. He grabbed Kara and Cisco’s arms and sped away.

“YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!!” Shadow called behind them.

When Barry stopped, they found themselves in front of a door. Someone was banging on it from the inside, shouting.  
Barry undid the lock and opened the door to see what he recognized as one of Shadow’s guards.

“What happened to your eyes?” Barry asked. “I thought they were purple!”

“Yeah, I was under Shadow’s control. I’m Steve Rogers. A. K. A. Captain America.”

“I’m Barry Allen, fastest man alive. This is Kara Danvers, girl of steel. And this is my friend Cisco Ramon. He can see visions of alternate timelines and alternate universes and also travel there.”

“Hi.” Kara and Cisco waved.

“Okay then. We need to stop Shadow, before she takes over the city.”

“What do you say we team up?” Kara asked. “We could stop Shadow faster that way.”

“Absolutely. But first, let me introduce to you my friends.”

Chapter Eighteen

“This is Hawkeye.” Cap said.

“We met him when he was still under Shadow’s control.” Barry explained.

“Oh, is he the Arrow dude?” Cisco asked.

“What?” Hawkeye and Captain America asked, confused.

“Never mind.” Cisco muttered.

“Well, this is Tony Stark.” Cap said.

“Hey.” Barry, Kara, and Cisco said.

“We have to find a way to stop Shadow.” Hawkeye said. “She needs to be brought to justice.”

“Well, we have a speedster, a girl of steel, two techies, an archer, and me.” Captain America said. “I’m sure we could come up with something.”

“I have an idea!” Cisco said. “Shadow’s just a kid. If we keep throwing stuff at her, it could wear her out.”

“So, basically, we run in blind and try our best.” Barry said. “Perfect!”

“Um…not exactly the plan I was looking for, but okay!” Cap said.

“All we have to do is figure out a way to block her from our minds. We could run in and she could turn us all against each other.” Hawkeye mentioned.

“I met a guy who could make people hate each other.” Barry said. “He was awful.”

“Could Cisco and Tony whip up some sort of mind-control blockers?” Hawkeye asked.

“Probably. But where are we going to get supplies?” Cisco said.

“Right in here.” Tony gestured to the room behind him. It was full of bits and pieces of machinery and tech.

“Yes!!” Cisco exclaimed. “We could make all sorts of stuff with that!!”

“And I’m supposed to work with him?” Stark gave a questioning look to Cap.

“Yes. And quickly. We don't know when Shadow’s going to get back, so get to work.”

Chapter Nineteen

“Alright, so these things will go on your wrists. They send signals to your brain, blocking out any unusual signals, including Shadow’s mind control.” Cisco explained, giving a copy of the new tech to everyone.

“Cisco and I have also made ones for ourselves in case Shadow tries to make us shut down the devices.” Tony added.

“Well, let’s go find Shadow.” Barry said, and he, Kara, Cap, and Hawkeye hurried down the corridor.

•••

“There she is.” Kara whispered. They had located Shadow in a room with another, bigger console.

“Go, Barry.” Cap hissed.

Barry ran into the room, and punched Shadow in the face. Or, at least tried to. She disappeared.

“Huh? Where’d she go?” Barry whirled around, but before he could see her, Shadow elbowed him in the back of the head, causing his eyes to roll back and his body to limply fall to the ground, unconscious.

“Barry!” Kara cried, giving away their position.

“Welcome to my special room.” Shadow said to them. “I have built this room with special security measures. It silently alerts me when anyone is in here, or near here. So I saw Barry coming. He tried to hit me, so I returned the favor. Except I actually hit my target.” She gestured to Barry’s unconscious body.

Kara glared at Shadow, sending laser beams her way. Shadow apparently didn't know Kara had this ability, and dodged at the last second.

“Wow! You have laser vision? Cool!!” Shadow exclaimed. She attempted to use her manipulation on Supergirl, but failed.

“Well, well, well. You made yourselves mind blockers. Good for you. But I could always break those devices of yours.” Shadow said smugly.

“I’d like to see you try.” Kara retorted.

“Okay.” Shadow agreed.

Shadow and Kara engaged in a fist fight, punching and kicking. Kara’s punches seemed to be doing much more damage, however, considering that she had super strength.

Kara delivered a super strength punch in the gut to her opponent. That was enough to knock Shadow unconscious.

“Ow, my head.” Barry sat up, holding the back of his head.

“Barry! Are you okay?” Kara rushed over to him. “Shadow gave you a good hit with her elbow.”

“I’m fine. At least, I think so. Either way, I heal fast.”

“We need to do something with Shadow before she wakes up.” Cap said.

“I know exactly what to do.” Barry grinned.

Chapter Twenty

“Let me OUT!!” Shadow screamed. She pounded on the lovely super-proof glass that she had created.

“No thank you.” Barry said. “You are going to be staying in there for a long time.”

“She deserved to be thrown in there.” Kara mumbled.

“When I get out of here, all of you are going to PAY!!!” Shadow screeched, pounding her fists on the glass. She hated herself for creating this glass so well.

“If you get out of there.” Cisco corrected. “Barry, we need to get home. Do you think you can open a breach?”

“I need to get home too. I could help!” Kara said excitedly.

“Okay. Let’s do this.” Cisco smirked.

•••

“Welcome to my Earth!” Kara said, as they entered the breach.

“Cool…” Cisco began looking around.

“I think James and Winn, or at least Winn, will be happy to see you again, Barry. Do you want to say hi before you leave?” Kara asked.

“Sure.” Barry answered. “Hey Cisco, you coming?”

“Yeah.” Cisco seemed distracted.

Barry rolled his eyes, grabbed Cisco’s arm, and basically dragged him to Kara’s office building.

•••

“Please come back soon.” Kara said to Barry and Cisco.

“We’ll try.” Barry smiled. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Kara said.

Barry grabbed Cisco’s arm as he and Kara took off. As they ran, Kara threw Barry and Cisco forward. They broke the dimensional barrier, sending them into their universe.

Epilogue

“What happened?” Nick grumbled. He sat up, finding himself in a small room. He went up to the door and opened it. On the other side was Oliver.

“You okay?” Oliver asked, looking his friend over.

“Yeah, I think so.”

All of a sudden, both boys heard a loud screech. They held their ears, but to no avail. 

Two seconds later, they had disappeared.  
THE END


End file.
